eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1486 (7 August 1997)
Synopsis Tony is in the square chatting to Simon and Ted comes over to ask for a word. Tony refuses, and as he walks away Simon says to Ted "What did you expect?" Tony tells Sarah about his disastrous visit to Ted's, and he's upset about what Ted said to him. Ruth tells Gita that Mark is feeling off colour from the drugs. It's the day of Pat's dinner party for Roy's business acquaintances, including Barry and Vanessa. Pat gets very nervous about it, and decides on a menu of mushroom soup and roast dinner. Roy comes in while she is stirring the soup in a large cauldron and he looks incredibly doubtful about the outcome. He asks what's for dinner and she tells him and he says "It's a bit...simple, isn't it?" Pat is furious as she is feeling pressured already and tells him to leave the kitchen immediately. Phil says he might not go to the meeting after all, and Kathy is ignoring him and moaning on about Ben being retarded, and he should have walked by now. Phil tries to talk to her but she is too busy playing with Ben and says something non-committal. Since Kathy doesn't care what he does, Phil decides that he will go after all, and he goes off to Lorna's again. He tells her that he shouldn't be doing this, and she says it's just that he feels guilty, and men are all the same - they don't think about it before they do it, but do it and then think afterwards and feel guilty. She says it's OK it's not the first time she's been turned down, and he might as well leave then. Phil doesn't want to, and suggests she could make him coffee instead. She teases him, saying obviously Kathy thinks he's at a meeting so he can't go home now, and he has a couple of hours to waste. Phil admits this is true and she makes him coffee, and then he changes his mind again and stays for sex. When he gets home, Kathy tells him that while he was out Ben took his first steps. Phil feels really guilty then and says he should have been here to see it, and Kathy says the meeting was important too, and he did the right thing. In the café Joe has his 17th birthday party, of him and Sarah and Lorraine and Nigel, with Mick presenting the cake complete with candles. Lorraine tells Nigel it's a double celebration as she has got a job too. Joe gets a snooker cue as his present. Pat has a disaster and gets Ian to bring over some vol-au-vents as she burns hers. It’s finally all sorted and Vanessa and Barry turn up along with some rather "posh" guests, the women discussing some chunky emerald jewellery and one of them saying it might be rather vulgar to wear the matching earrings. Pat is standing behind them with her huge ones. The last guest is a little late and Vanessa is coming downstairs as Pat opens the door. He is obviously an old "friend" of Pat's and can't believe it's Pat Wicks. She tells him it's Pat Evans, and he is amazed and disappointed that she's married to Roy. She hisses that he doesn't know her, and Vanessa overhears. The dinner goes remarkably well, and Roy comments how he was worried about the soup when she was making it, but it's wonderful. The old flame says "Well Pat, as good in the kitchen as...err". Pat chokes on her soup and Vanessa jumps in to rescue Pat and says it's just the same with me, people think just because I'm brilliant at options trading, they think I can't do anything else. Later in the dinner one of the women asks the old flame if he's still single, and not met Miss Right yet. He says he did meet her, but he let her get away but maybe he'll meet her again. Pat coughs and looks most uncomfortable, although none of the others find it suspicious. Finally he leaves, after hanging around until the last minute, and definitely rather drunk, so Pat is on tenterhooks the entire time. Roy comments that he seemed to take quite a shine to Pat, and she pretends she didn't notice. Sarah talks to Ted yet again, and as Alex suggests, she listens to his side of the story. Ted comes up with some self-pitying tripe about Sarah being the only thing he has but she'll be better off without poor old him, and she gives in and says she wants to go to Dubai with him. Credits Main cast *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Ted Hills - Brian Croucher *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Vanessa Carlton - Adele Salem Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes